Alina t'Aimne
|occupation = space warfare officer|rank = arrain glinn|insignia1 = |insignia2 = |eyes = brown|image1 = 5190 baccarin-morena.png}} s books as an exchange officer—I just want to get home.|''Glinn'' Alina t'Aimne to Khre'Riov Satali t'Tyrava (" ")}} Alina i'Kevratas t'Aimne was a female Romulan active in the Grand Fleet in the 2370s. ( ) Biography A scion of a Romulan noble house, the Line of Aimne, t'Aimne learned classical swordplay at the Romulan Fleet Academy. ("Setting the Curve") Around 2371 t'Aimne held the rank of arrain (lieutenant-equivalent) and was executive officer of the . The ship was assigned to a secret scouting mission into Dominion space, but had not even reached the target area before it was transported to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker. Half the crew was killed in the transit and another quarter in the Caretaker's attempts to reproduce, and the rest left for the Kazon-Ogla. Riov t'Khellian was raped to death and t'Aimne was enslaved. (" ", " ") On stardate 48281.88 (6 February) the Caretaker captured the , and soon after on 48315.6, . The two vessels decisively defeated the Kazon and rescued their slaves, including t'Aimne who was by now the only survivor of her crew. The Romulan subsequently asked to join Aman Evek's crew, and to watch the executions of the Kazon prisoners, including First Maje Jal Jabin. Evek subsequently granted her a field commission in the Cardassian Guard as an exchange officer, rank of glinn, and assigned her to sensors. The Romulan manned that station during the subsequent encounter with the Vidiians Dereth and Motura. (" ", "Lizard-Women from Another Dimension!", "The Mysterious Case of Neelix's Lungs") On 3 June t'Aimne began giving lessons in the martial art llaekh-ae'rl. On stardate 48588.94 (4 June) t'Aimne and detected a wormhole near their course to the Sikarian system, one which turned out to be only 30 centimeters across. When the ships managed to contact several Romulan warbirds on the other side, Khre'Riov Satali t'Tyrava accused her of treason in working for the Cardassians. T'Aimne's attempts to explain the situation to her led to the discovery that the wormhole's Alpha Quadrant terminus was twenty years into the past. (" ") The week before the two ships arrived at Sikaris, t'Aimne went on a date with Hogue Marritza in Voyager s holodeck. Marritza later characterized it as "an unmitigated disaster" and the two decided not to try it again. On stardate 48642.5 (25 June) t'Aimne took shore leave on Sikaris with Emil Tarak, Kerani Ocett, and Daran Taril, and got into a discussion of literature with their guide Jaret Otel. T'Aimne spoke favorably of the Cardassian poem "The Second Legate's Ode" and wished she had a copy of Taer'thaiemenh by V. Raiuhes Ahaefvthe, or Surak's Analects. ("Factoring Primes") When the two ships were attacked by the Kazon-Nistrim on stardate 48658.2 (2 July), t'Aimne and Celes gave the warning, detecting and identifying a cloaked Kazon raider. When Vetar was boarded by attack shuttle in a subsequent altercation, t'Aimne replicated an honor blade, a left-handed replica of her family's sword, from a pattern she'd found in Voyager's library and killed two Kazon with it. (" ", "Setting the Curve") Memorable quotes Category:Romulans Category:Romulan military personnel Category:Romulan lieutenants Category:Cardassian military personnel Category:Cardassian glinns Category:Vetar personnel